Union
by McFluffin
Summary: The end of the war was only the beginning for Zuko. Politics and plots against not only him but Toph as well lead to a new war between the 2 nations. Through all this Zuko and Toph find that they love each other. Toko!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think I'm biting off more then I can chew. I just had to get this out since I've been reading way to much Avatar fanfics, anyways this is a Toko story and it's unbetaed so if you catch any mistakes let me know. Read and Review!  
**

**-McFluffin  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

***Fire Nation Palace***

It had been three months since he had become Fire Lord. Three months of assassination attempts and political plots against him. It had been two months since Mai had ended their relationship and one month since he finally found his mother, she had barely gotten out of the hospital where she was recovering from her long imprisonment and torture. He remembered her liberation quite clearly.

_***Flashback***_

_Zuko approached the hidden Fire Nation compound, within it's walls was his mother. He turned towards his uncle and the Royal Guards he brought with him._

"_When we get inside, I want you to capture everyone. If they fight back, use deadly force." he ordered them._

"_Zuko, before we attack please promise you will not let your emotions cloud your judgment." Iroh asked of him._

"_I promise nothing uncle, but I shall do my best." said Zuko._

"_Then that is going to have to do." sighed Iroh._

"_Attack!" ordered Zuko, his guards attacked the metal door blowing it inward crushing 3 unsuspecting guard underneath. Zuko ran in as the battle raged around him but all he wanted were answers, the sounds of people dying and groaning in pain did not bother him anymore he spotted the head guard and ran to him smashed a flaming fist into his unprotected face, he grabbed the burned, and confused man by the collar of his uniform. _

"_Where. Is. My. Mother." Zuko asked him slowly, the guard handed him a key ring and pointed to a door hidden in the shadows._

"_In there! Please don't kill me!" he begged Zuko, the young Fire Lord punched the man knocking him unconscious. _

_Running towards the heavy metal door he could hear crying and a voice begging for whatever was happening to stop mixed with groans of pleasure, wasting no time Zuko opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. A guard was raping his mother, her tears pooled on the floor as she continued to beg him to stop. Zuko became enraged like never before and attacked the rapist, the man turned to Zuko and knew he would die that day._

"_I am going to kill you! You sick son of a bitch!" Zuko yelled as he formed a pair of fire blades on the tips of his fingers and ran towards him. The man tried to dodge but was too slow and he soon found himself being sliced bit by bit by Zuko. When the battle outside had subsided Iroh went into the holding cell and found a crying Ursa and a weeping Zuko and the mangled body of a guard. Iroh was shocked at the brutality that his nephew could display but stayed quiet. The older man helped Ursa out into the light when Zuko approached._

"_Mother, how many of these men did that to you? Whose orders did they follow?" he asked her gently._

"_They followed Ozai's orders but when they heard about him getting overthrown they all took turns violating me..." she shuddered while Iroh held her up. Zuko nodded and nodded to the head of the Royal Guard and he took all the captured guards back into the prison._

"_Zuko? What are you doing?" asked Iroh, unsure of what his nephew was doing._

"_Paying them back for their betrayal, may Agni burn you as I have." said Zuko as he launched a massive wave of blue fire towards the prison, the sounds of the trapped guards burning to death could be heard for miles around. Zuko turned toward his uncle and mother and motioned them to follow. Iroh realized that Zuko had become hardened from all the repeated assassination attempts, the war, and seeing his mother being tortured and raped seemed to be the last straw. Iroh sighed sadly hoping his young nephew would be alright._

_***Flahback***_

Yes, Zuko remembered it well and the hate he harbored was as strong as ever. He hoped that today would help him relax since the Four Nations would finally get together to work out the peace treaty and officially end the century long war. Hakoda and Pakku would represent the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, King Bumi and two ambassadors would represent the Earth Kingdom, Aang would represent the Air Temples and act as a mediator. Zuko would represent the Fire Nation as Fire Lord and host the event.

A young servant girl, not much older then Zuko came into is throne room.

"My Lord, the foreign delegations have arrived." she said as she bowed.

"Thank you Su-Li. You may go." he told her as he stood and went to meet the delegation.

_**

* * *

*Fire Nation Palace Balcony***_

Zuko arrived at the main balcony overlooking the city, waiting for him was Aang, King Bumi, Hadoka, Pakku and the two ambassadors. He said nothing as he sat down and motioned for the parade to begin. Tanks and Airships went by in formation as they passed by and over the balcony, banners and flags flew everywhere as thousands of Fire Nation soldiers began to march down the main avenue to the beat of Fire Nation Military music and cheers of the civilians watching. Zuko smirked, all of this Pomp and Circumstance had an underlying objective. He had planned this to show the other nations that just because they had succeeded in overthrowing Ozai and ended the war that they had not truly lost, he still possessed the worlds strongest military and even though they had lost Omashu and Ba Sing Se they could easily retake them and begin the war anew.

Zuko looked around and saw Aang's confused expression, the Water Tribesman looked on impassively, King Bumi was smiling like a madman (he must have realized what he was up to), and the two Earth Kingdom ambassadors looked shocked at the strength that the Fire Nation still possessed. As the military march came to an end Zuko rose from his seat to give a short speech.

"Today marks a historic event. Today this war that has plagued our world for over a century will finally end. Today all four nations will unite to ensure that peace and tranquility will forever rule and that balance is returned to the nations of the world. May a new era of peace and prosperity begin!" he said as he finished and relished the cheers from the crowd and his soldiers. He turned around and motioned for the delegation to follow him.

_**

* * *

*Meeting Room***_

Zuko sat at the head of the table, to his left sat Hadoka and Pakku while to his right sat Aang and Bumi. At the end sat the remaining two ambassadors Chin Fu and Gu Cho.

"Alright my friends, as you know we are here so that we can somehow restore balance to the world. As you know now that military production has ground to a halt the Fire Nation economy had begun to suffer." said Zuko who received nods from all except the ambassadors who had smug grin on their face at the news.

"Now I have a modest proposal which I think if we do this that not only will our economy start to recover but it will increase the worlds quality of life. Now hear me out before you all begin to disagree. I propose that the colonies that have been under Fire Nation control over the last 100 years should be ceded from the Earth Kingdom and given to the Fire Nation." This statement caused an uproar from Chin Fu and Go Cho while Bumi stayed quiet and pondered.

"What? How can you even suggest that? The Fire Nation should be paying us reparations! You are insane Zuko! Just like the rest of your cursed family!" Yelled out Chin Fu, Zuko was about to rise up and attack the man for insulting him in such a manner during peace talks. Aang beat him to the punch and used Earthbending to trap the man from the mouth down in a marble cocoon.

"Quiet! First of all he asked for us to hear him out, Secondly where do you get off insulting him and his family during peace talks? Demanding they pay you? Seriously I can't believe you are so stupid! Did you not see the power they still wield? If Zuko wasn't the man he is, he would restart the war and crush you under his heel!" shouted Aang at the trapped man, Zuko was a bit stunned but recovered quickly.

"Thank you Avatar Aang. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" he said as he shot Chin Fu a glare "All the colonies that we have set up during the last hundred years be given to us, trade routes and ports shall remain open to Fire Nation ships to help stimulate trade between the nations and in return we shall dismantle 40% of our Army and Navy, We will then re-purpose most if not all of the dismantled Navy ships and turn them into merchant vessels which we will sell to all the nations at a very reduced price to get rid of the surplus ships. Think about it, I get the colonies and unlimited trade with all the nations and you will get a reduced military, ships, aid, and I'll even part with some of our technology to help improve farming." said Zuko as he finished and waited. Aang sat and meditated, his tattoos glowing as he conferred with the past Avatars, Bumi, Hadoka, and Pakku sat and where deep in thought while Go Cho sat quietly not wanting to anger the Fire Lord or Avatar like his companion did.

Aang came out of his meditative state and spoke up "While not the best deal, you do have the upper hand. If I may I would like to suggest that instead of 40% you make it a 50% reduction and 10% of the remaining military be deployed to help out areas in need and the remaining 40% stay in Fire Nation territory." he said and waited for a response.

Zuko sat and thought about it, he had seen that the rest of the ambassadors and even the Earth Kingdom pair nodded their head in acceptance. While not exactly what he wanted he found the deal would work out fine. "Alright my friend, I accept it." he said as he smiled a genuine smile.

For the next six hours the meeting continued and small details where worked out and at long last the peace treaty was signed.

"May this peace last." Zuko told them when all was said and done. They all nodded as they ate a late meal. Zuko looked up at Bumi and started to wonder why Bumi had come and not the Earth King.

"Bumi? Where is Kuei? Shouldn't he be king again?" he asked him.

"We tried to get him to come back but he enjoyed the life of a wanderer so much he refused to return and abandoned the throne." he told him as he ate his meat and rice revoltingly.

"I see...so who will take over?" he asked Bumi

"Well it's not official but most of the nobles stated that I shall be made king. I don't mind since it's for the good of the kingdom, I will miss Omashu though." he told him as he started to think about his beloved city.

Zuko quirked an eyebrow and smiled if he could do this right he would influence the Earth Kingdoms choice for an heir "So, who will take over when you step down or die? I mean you are one healthy 113 year old man but everyone has his limits." he told him.

"I got to agree with Zuko on this one Bumi, when you die who will rule?" asked Aang as he continued to eat.

"Hmmm I haven't really thought of that. Who do you suggest Fire Lord Zuko?" Bumi asked him and the ambassador's jaws dropped, their future king was basically going to ask the Fire Lord to pick his heir.

Zuko smirked "Well, this heir will have to be of noble blood that much is of sure." Bumi nodded his head "Also, this person should be an Earthbender. Who better to rule the Earth Kingdom then an Earthbender. They must be powerful thats a given, and they should understand the world and the plight of the commoners." he finished and heard Go Cho snort.

"And where will we find this person? Since when does a noble know about the commoners problems?" he told him condescendingly

"Well, I would Ambassador Cho. Now hold your tongue, this is a conversation between kings. Now I only know one person who can fulfill these criteria." he said and Aang got curious.

"Who Zuko? I mean to have a noble, earthbending, sympathetic heir would be great but I think he'll be hard to find." he told Zuko.

Zuko smirked at this "Who said it was a he? Haha I'm talking about Toph! She would be perfect for the job! Plus she is a war hero so it all just works in her favor." he told the group

"Zuko! That's great! Oh wait...what if she refuses." he asked him

"She won't trust me. She'll put up a fight at first but she'll eventually see that it's for the good of the kingdom." Zuko said sure that he was right.

"We'll see Fire Lord, we shall see." muttered Bumi as he continued to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is Chapter 2! I gave it a once over and I hope I caught any mistakes. Anyways Read and Review or message me if you want.**

**Edit: I just fixed a few errors I caught. Sorry for the mistakes but I edited it at around 2 a.m. last night.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

***Gaoling***

Toph sat in the garden of her home, completely and utterly bored out of her mind. Since the war ended she decided to return home, as expected they cried and hugged her when she walked through the door. What wasn't expected was that they understood her and promised to stop keeping her trapped at home. Now the greatest Earthbender of all time had absolutely nothing to do! She sighed and just decided to enjoy the peace and quiet that the garden offered, she let the smell of the flowers and the moisture in the air relax her. Just as her breathing slowed and as she was beginning to lose herself in the smells and sounds of peace, it was shattered by the sound of one of the servants yelling.

"What is with all the yelling? Can't you see I'm trying to relax!" Toph yelled out to the older woman.

"Forgive me my lady, but there is a Fire Nation Air Ship headed this way!" she told Toph, her voice quivered in fear.

"What? Oh they better have a very good reason for coming to find me, or I'll bury them so far underground..." she threatened them silently.

She felt the earth vibrate as the ship landed just outside the gates, five people stepped out and began to approach the estate. Toph went to the front gate where she met her parents and they waited for the five Fire Nation soldiers to arrive. Not having to wait long they arrived and the lead soldier began to speak.

"Lady Toph Bei Fong?" he asked them, Toph stepped forward and addressed the man.

"I am Toph Bei Fong, what is it? Why has the Fire Nation sent you after me?" she asked him as she began to prepare herself for an attack. The man just smiled and handed her a scroll.

"We have been sent by Fire Lord Zuko, The Earth King Bumi, Avatar Aang, and The New Water Tribe Chieftains to retrieve you. It is a matter of national security." he said as he waited for her to read the scroll.

"Hey idiot! I'm blind, I can't read." she snapped at him but then it hit her, the current world leaders needed to see her. For what she had no idea, but if it was a matter of national security then it had to be important. He decision made she looked up at the soldier.

"Let me get my stuff. Meet me here in an hour." she told him as she turned and walked away.

Her parents followed asking questions that she had no answer for. She handed them the scroll for them to read it. Within all they found the order for her to go to the Fire Nation Palace to meet with the Heads of the Four Nations. They sighed and went to help her get ready for her trip.

**

* * *

*One Hour Later***

Toph stepped onto the Air Ship and waved goodbye to her parents. Toph stopped a soldier who passed by and asked him how long it would take to get to the Fire Nation Capital.

"Three days Lady Toph." he said and walked away. She sighed and muttered to herself "This is gonna be a long trip..."

**

* * *

*Three Days Later***

As soon as the air ship landed onto Fire Nation soil, Toph jumped out and began to kiss the earth.

"Sweet, sweet Earth! I'll never leave you again!" she chanted as she regained her full 'sight'.

"Umm Lady Toph?" a man asked uncertainly.

Toph looked up at the man and smiled "Yes? Let me guess, you're the welcoming committee."

The man returned her smile "Yes ma'am I've been sent by Fire Lord Zuko to accompany you to the meeting. General Ming at your service." he said smartly as he saluted.

"Well lead the way General Ming." she said as she followed him to the carriage that was waiting.

**

* * *

*20 Minutes Later***

"Here we are Lady Toph. It was a pleasure meeting you." he said politely.

"Thank you General, the feeling is mutual. Until we meet again, and say hi to the missus." she said as she entered the meeting room and left the kind, old-fashioned general. As she entered the room she felt an oppressive heat coming from the walls torches. She reached out with her senses and felt all of the respective leaders sitting in a row. Zuko at the center with Aang and Hakoda to his right and Bumi and Pakku to his left. Quirking an eyebrow she stepped into the middle of the room and faced them.

"Alright, what is so important that you all had to drag me halfway around the world to meet you guys?" she snapped at the lords of the world.

Zuko just smirked at her "The future of the Earth Kingdom." he said and waited for it to sink in.

"Wh-what?" Toph asked confused.

"First, answer me this. Are you highborn?" asked Zuko.

"Wait, what does me being a noble have to do with the future of the Earth Kingdom?" she said getting irritated at the young Fire Lord.

"Just answer the question, are you highborn?" Zuko asked again, irritated at the young girl for dragging on the meeting longer then necessary.

"Yes already! I'm a noble! Gods!" she yelled at him.

"During our travels, what do you think was the main plight of the common man?" Aang asked Toph, his calm and relaxed demeanor irritated Toph and Zuko.

"Well Twinkle Toes, from what I have experienced I would say poverty and crime." she told him as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Aang nodded and Bumi spoke up "How powerful an Earthbender are you?" he asked as he studied her critically. At this Toph smirked and she was filled with self-confidence that bordered on arrogance.

"I'm the worlds most powerful Eathbender, I am so good the Avatar asked me to train him." she told Bumi. He just continued to stare.

"Is that it? Nothing else besides teaching the Avatar how to bend, and a proclamation that you are the best. I must say I am disappointed." he told her.

Toph exploded on him "WHAT? YOU STUPID OLD MAN! I'M BLIND AND I CAN SEE THROUGH EARTHBENDING, I CAN BEND METAL! I HAVE WON AN UNDERGROUND FIGHTING TOURNAMENT AGAINST PEOPLE TWICE MY AGE!"

Bumi started to cackle like a madman when she finished her tiny tirade. "Now that is more like it!" he said when he calmed down enough to talk.

"So, is everyone in agreement that she is the best for the job?" asked Zuko as he looked around and received nods.

"Toph, you where sent here for a reason. King Bumi will be chosen as the 53rd Earth King now that King Kuei has abdicated the throne. King Bumi as you know has no heirs, that is where you come in. This council finds you worthy as his heir, as of this moment on you shall be known as Lady Toph Bei Fong, Earth Princess and when the time comes the Earth Queen." he told her and smiled at her shocked face.

"Can I have a moment please." she asked as she ran out of the room.

"Toph!" Aang said as he was about to go after his friend, but was stopped by Zuko gripping his shoulder.

"Let her go Aang. She needs some time to let it sink in." he said as Aang just nodded.

**

* * *

*Fire Nation Garden***

Toph ran as fast as she could, not caring where she ended up. She couldn't believe it! More responsibilities that she didn't want! Zuko had made this happen, she was sure of it. She came to a stop by a pond, she sat down to catch her breath and felt a presence next to her.

"Why hello young lady, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before. Lady Ursa, Lord Mother." she said as she introduced herself.

Toph studied her and was surprised that she had somehow ran Zuko's mother "Toph Bei Fong. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Ursa."she said as she stood and bowed politely.

"Oh please, if you are the Toph that my son has told me about I should be bowing to you. You helped stop this foolish war after all." Ursa told her as she smiled gently at Toph.

Toph blushed slightly at the praise "So what did Sparky say about me?" she asked Ursa.

"Sparky? Oh my dear I am sorry but I am going to have to steal that and use it on my son." she said as she giggled and a devilish smirk appeared on her aristocratic face.

"Oh I like you Ursa, I really do. My favorite nickname for him is princess since he is so girlish sometimes." said Toph and listened to Ursa finally lose her composure and laugh out loud.

Wiping tears away from her eyes she relaxed and gave a motherly smile at Toph "Toph, I must say it's been a long time since I have laughed like that. Now Zuko has told me all about the little resistance group that the Avatar gathered. Katara the sickly sweet Waterbender, Sokka the annoyingly brilliant strategist and swordsman, Aang the overly optimistic Avatar, and Toph the cute and deceptively tough Earthbender. Is that about right?" she asked her.

Toph was blushing "Yeah that's about right...did he really call me cute?" she all but mumbled the last part. Ursa smiled and decided to give Toph some confidence.

"Yes he did, and do you want to know a secret?" she asked and leaned into Toph's ear. "I was and still am considered one of the Fire Nations most beautiful women. And you my dear are much cuter then I was at your age." this caused Toph to blush a deep scarlet.

"Anyways, why did you come out of the palace running like a dragon was after you?" she asked and Toph's face turned grim.

"I've just been named the heir to King Bumi, I'm going to be Earth Queen someday soon." she spat out as she got angry.

"Well congratulations." she said as a smile graced her face.

"You don't understand! I don't want to be Queen! I just want to live my life as comfortably as possible. No responsibilities at all, I've had enough of people trying to control me! I thought it was over, but now I have to deal with this!" she snapped at Ursa as tears rolled down her eyes, the former Fire Lady pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh Toph it's okay, I can understand why you are so frustrated." she whispered as she rocked Toph back and forth, stroking her back in an attempt to calm the blind bender. "What you have to understand though is that is part of growing up, you can't run away from responsibility forever. Eventually, you will have to face your future head-on. Do you know what will happen if you don't take the throne?" she asked and Toph shook her head.

"Bumi will die and leave a vacant throne, leaving a power vacuum that many generals and politicians will try to fill. Eventually a few major contenders will emerge and each will have his or her supporters and army, a civil war will break out and many will die. The winner will declare him or herself king or queen and eventually peace will reign and stability will be restored." she said and Toph was about to remark but was cut off by the Lord Mother "Yes, eventually the situation will correct itself but, not before thousands die and the land is split into who knows how many parts due to loyalty. Do you not understand Toph? If you kill off one person you kill off all that they were and all that they could be, future children and generations from his or her bloodline included. Now my dear multiply a thousand fold and you will understand the gravity of the situation. All can be prevented if you decide to take the throne for yourself." she told a wide-eyed Toph.

"So, if I don't do this thousands of people will die. All because of me?" she asked as she 'looked' at Ursa who just nodded. Toph sighed "Looks like I have no choice. Thank you Lady Ursa." she smiled lightly as she got up.

"Any time dear. You know you should visit when you can, I mean you are a princess now." the Lord Mother said as she also got up.

"We'll see, but I got to go inform Sparky about my decision. Bye!" she said as she gave Ursa a quick hug and disappeared into the palace.

**

* * *

*Meeting Room***

Toph ran into the meeting room and it instantly went quiet.

"So, have you made a decision?" asked Zuko.

"Sure have Sparky, I accept!" she said with a smirk.

"Very well then." Bumi said with a smile.

**

* * *

*Two Days Later***

Zuko sat in his throne room smiling, he was glad the meeting was over and peace now reigned. Toph had left with Bumi to begin her royal training and the rest of the ambassadors had gone back to their respective homelands. Now all Zuko had to do was wait for War Minister Qin and General Ming to arrive. He did not have to wait long as both arrived and kneeled before the blue wall of fire that separated Zuko and them.

"My Lord!" they said in unison

"Rise." Zuko ordered as he slipped into his Fire Lord persona easily.

The general stood straight as if to await an order, while Qin just stood and looked bored.

"War Minister Qin, I regret to inform you that I will no longer be needing your services." Zuko said a little smugly.

"Bu-" Qin began

"No buts, you shall be given a pension. Now leave." Zuko said as he made his blue flame flare slightly. Qin bowed his head and left.

"General Ming. Due to your many years of loyal service I promote you to War Minister." he told the general.

"Many thanks My Lord!" Ming said as he bowed deeply.

"Now I need to discuss some things with you. As you know we have to do away with 50% of our army and navy. So let me ask you this, how many Earthbenders do we have in our military right now?" he asked Ming.

"The former Dei Li members that followed Azula have pledged their loyalty to you, they only follow the strongest and that my lord is you." he said. The news pleased Zuko to no end, he had a powerful new ally.

"That is good. I want you to take 50% of our army weapons and vehicles, air ships included and have the Dei Li store them within the mountain." Zuko ordered.

"What about the ships?" Ming asked.

"Strip down 30% and sell them to anyone from any nation, as for the remaining 20% I want you to store them within the mountain as well. Have them do it with the utmost secrecy." Zuko told the new minister.

"Of course my lord, but may I ask why you are going back on your word to the other nations?" Ming asked him tentatively.

"Ming, if I learned anything from my uncle it is patience. I know someone out in the world is plotting my downfall, they are just waiting for the right time. Also I am not going back on my word, these weapons of war are to be sealed until a time of crisis causes them to be needed." he told Ming who nodded "Plus, to sell them as scrap metal after all that we put into these weapons would be a foolishly expensive loss for us."

"Also, I want you to look over these plans I designed. I think these building projects will not only kick-start the economy but they will provide new and better housing to returning soldiers and their spouses. We should be expecting a boom in our population very soon as well minister." he said as he threw Ming a scroll to look at. All Ming could do was marvel at the plans.

"I take it you like it?" he asked him.

"These are amazing my lord. Truly amazing." Ming mumbled,

"Good, make it happen. Also here is another plan I have for you just in case something happens. I order you to tell every returning soldier their duties they must perform if Operation: Terra is ever implemented. Understood?" he said and Ming saluted gave his acknowledgment and was dismissed. All Zuko did was smile, he was hoping for peace but he knew it never lasted and this plan ensured that he would not get caught off-guard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Hey here is chapter 3! Now I have to go and finish 'The Rise' so it might be a while until I update again. Sorry!**

**This is what I envision Toph and Zuko to look like (except Zuko has a goatee)**

**Toph:** .com/art/Toph-s-Tea-Time-132691810

**Zuko:** .com/art/Three-Years-Gone-Zuko-93916449

**

* * *

*Fire Nation Palace***

Violet-tipped blue flames lit up the throne room, sitting on said throne was the most powerful Firebender in the world and reigning Fire Lord. Zuko sat patiently and waited for his mother to arrive so that they could leave to visit the Earth Kingdom for King Bumi's birthday celebration. Zuko sighed and stood to walk to the window and gazed out to his beloved capital city. Four years had gone by since he held the peace talks, four years of isolationism. Zuko smiled lightly as he watched his city slowly coming to life that morning, the new buildings that now housed his people gleamed in the sun.

Zuko remembered how he implemented a slew of new housing and development projects to house returning veterans and their families in this new era of peace (all funded by war time profits ironically), now his city was a gleaming metropolis filled with business and apartments, schools and parks, indoor and outdoor markets, bath houses every two miles kept the population clean, a strict but understanding police force kept his citizens safe.

The Fire Lord sighed in relief knowing that even though they had 'lost' the war that they still could not be trumped economically by the other nations. The sunlight reached his face and filled him with a comforting warmth, he loved meeting the sun every morning and gazing off into the horizon from his palace. The height added to the foundation by the former Dai Li had given him a spectacular view of both the sunrise and sunset, one that he took advantage of to vent his frustrations.

He growled as he slowly stroked his finely trimmed goatee, his advisors and some upstart politicians had been 'advising' that it was time for him to find a wife. Which was all well and good, he did think it was time to settle down. He was twenty years old and his parents had wed in their twenties (after a lengthy courtship) so he felt obligated to follow tradition. What angered him the most was that the advisors and upstarts all had daughters (who had apparently been promised the throne) and had been trying to push him in the direction of said daughters. Needless to say the last politician who tried to manipulate him is sporting a nasty scar from Zuko's fire.

Zuko was shaken from his thinking by his mother "Zuko? Are you alright?" she asked her son.

"Yes mother, are you ready to leave? The airship is ready." he said curtly

She nodded and was lead to the airship by Zuko 'This is going to be a long trip if Zuko keeps acting the way he does. Just like his father.' she thought to herself sadly.

**

* * *

*Ba Sing Se***

Sweat poured down Toph's face as she dodged left and right, boulders flew from every direction.

'Crazy old man is putting me through the wringer today!' she mentally yelled as she dodged a spiked rock aimed for her heart.

"FUCK! THAT'S IT BUMI! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" she yelled at the ancient Earthbender and current Earth King.

Toph planted her feet and felt the earth all around her, gathering all of her power she raised a massive golem made of rock and dirt.

"Oh boy...this is going to hurt." he said to himself as the monstrosity raised it's massive fist and brought it down upon the old master.

"Alright! You win!" Bumi yelled from under the monster's fist.

Toph dismissed her creation and went over to Bumi to help him up.

"Good job princess. I'm happy to say that I can't teach you anymore." he told her.

"WHAT! WHY NOT?" she exclaimed, she was surprised by this.

"Toph, I am nearing the end of my long life. I am 117 years old! I am old and even though I knew my body couldn't take it I decided to train you. I have passed on all of my knowledge and wisdom onto you as my final gift to the world." he said warily as he sat on the floor with the young Earth Princess, gone was the facade of him being a crazy old man. In front of Toph was a wary, old warhorse.

"I cannot tell you how proud of you I am. I remember when we first started, you where a young Earthbender with prodigious talent and power; yet even then you were unrefined and uncontrollable. Now I am happy to say that not only do you still possess prodigious talent and power, but you also are refined and have your bending under control." he told his young student.

"I have you to thank for that Bumi. I never would have believed I could be this powerful in a million years!" she said as she laughed.

"True, I mean you can literally raise a mountain all by yourself. Something even I would find very difficult to match." he said.

"Thanks Bumi...now lets go get cleaned up so we can get things ready for the party in a few days." she told him as she stood.

"Right you are my dear!" he cackled and stood up. Toph saw the old man's mask return.

**

* * *

*One Hour Later***

Toph sighed as she left her room and walked towards Bumi's Office. Many things had changed since the war ended, the massive walls that surrounded the city had been brought down. The Dai Li had been reformed and she had personally taken control of it. The economy had been slowly making improvements (thanks to Fire Nation technology and agriculture methods) and peace ruled the land. Many people were not happy that the Western Earth Kingdom had been given to Zuko so that he could keep the colonies, but it was a small price to pay for the peace and stability they now possessed.

She sighed as she thought about the young Fire Lord. His country had gone into isolation, no news got out of the Fire Nation except for rumors and snippets of information gleamed off of Fire Nation merchants. All that she knew is that his economy was fairing better then ever, his war machine had been further dismantled and now his Army and Navy only operated at the bare minimum. All her letters had gone unanswered and no one not even Aang has visited him. She wondered what he was like now, four years was a long time.

"Guess I'll find out in a few days." she mumbled to herself as she entered Bumi's Office.

**

* * *

*Four Days Later***

Zuko stood with his mother and his Uncle Iroh as they waited for the party to begin. Across from him stood the Avatar and his small entourage.

"You look nervous nephew." his uncle whispered to him.

"You are mistaken uncle, I am far from nervous." he said as he gave him a pointed look.

Lady Ursa sighed as she looked at her son and his uncle sadly. Zuko had become powerful and cruel in the last four years, he ruled the Fire Nation with an iron fist. He had micromanaged his nation back to greatness but the constant battles and murder attempts had made him a hard man.

'Just like Ozai...' she said to herself.

"Lighten up Zuko! Would it kill you to smile just for once! I mean look at Avatar Aang and his friends! They won't stop smiling!" she whispered harshly into Zuko's ear.

Zuko looked across the hall and saw that she was right Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki were all smiling and laughing. Katara saw him and smiled, he just nodded his head in return.

"Now presenting the Earth Princess! Toph Bei Fong!" the usher announced.

Toph walked in dressed in a light green kimono with golden trim. Her hair done up in a bun held in by to ornate green and gold hair sticks. Light make-up was applied to her cheeks and lips which made her already aristocratic features more pronounced. In short Zuko was amazed that Toph looked beautiful.

"She doesn't look like a boy anymore, that's for sure" he said to himself, completely missing the smile that his mother and uncle got when they heard him.

Toph sat down next to Bumi's throne, unaware that most of the single men where eying her like a piece of meat.

"It is my honor to present the Earth King, his majesty King Bumi!" the man announced and in came Bumi who looked as crazy as ever.

Bumi sat down on his throne and looked out into the crowd. He stood to begin his speech "Thank you all for coming. Now all I have to say is LET'S GET THIS PART STARTED!" he yelled out and received cheers in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4. I know this is going slowly but I do have to finish my other stories first. They take priority.** **Read and Review Please! **

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

***Earth Kingdom Palace***

People danced and laughed all around him, the musicians played exquisitely and he had many women look at him with hunger in their eyes. He just shot them a sneer coupled with a look of disdain and he saw their wishful thoughts go down in flames. How he loved doing that.

"Zuko? Why don't you go and sit with the Avatar for a bit? It's been four long years since you last saw each other." Iroh said as he shook Zuko from his dark thought.

"I am fine uncle. All I want to do is stand here and wait for this blasted party to be over so that I can go home to my nation." Zuko told him.

"Well if you don't want to go and sit with Aang then how about you go and dance with someone then? I have seen many a pretty woman looking at you." the old man smiled as he looked at all of the young women staring at the young noble.

"No. All these women want is my throne, Toph is going through the same thing. Look at them uncle, acting like a group of mindless animals in heat. Disgusting." Zuko stated as he looked away from the group of men trying to win favor with Toph.

"Well if you insist on not having fun, then I will. Lady Ursa? May I have this dance?" Iroh asked the Lord Mother.

"Why Iroh of course! I would be honored to dance with the legendary Dragon of the West." She said as she took his hand and was led to the dance floor. Zuko just gave them a pointed look and looked over at Toph again.

"On second thought, I think I will ask someone to dance." He smiled wickedly at his little plan to annoy the Earth Kingdom nobility.

He approached Toph and heard snippets of the one-sided conversation some spoiled noble was having with her.

"You must come to my estate my lady, I mean the grounds have such a spectacular view of the sunrise that will leave you speechless." the man continued, oblivious to the bored look on Toph's face.

"Oh I'm sure it is." she answered in monotone. She sensed Zuko approaching the noble and she smiled. The noble took it as a good sign and decided to get a bit bolder.

"Come my lady, let us dance." he said as he took her wrist into is hand and was about to drag her onto the dance floor. As he turned he crashed into the chest of Zuko and fell on the floor.

"Watch where you are going you imbecile!" e yelled out at the young Fire Lord.

"I would watch my tongue, worm." Zuko growled lowly he would not make a scene.

"I am a noble of the purest bloodlines! Who are you? Fire Nation scum!" he said as he stood up to the older man.

Zuko looked at Toph who was smirking and nodded at him, indicating he could scare him as badly as he wanted. Zuko returned the smirk and looked down at the young noble. The muscular young lord instantly grabbed the younger teen by his neck and began to warm his hands to uncomfortable levels. His gaze drilled holes into the young man's soul and Zuko relished in the fear he saw in his eyes. The teen was desperately trying to escape but was unable to release himself from the iron grip. Zuko looked around and saw that guards were beginning to approached only to be stopped by Toph and Bumi.

"Now boy's lets let them settle this. That boy needs to learn his place. Insulting one of my guests! Let him get beaten." Bumi told the guards and guests that were watching with great interest.

Zuko gave the teen a cruel smile.

"It seems I have royal backing." he told him as he began to laugh.

"Fuck you! You don't even deserve to be here you Fire Nation bitch! This party should be for Earth Kingdom nobility only." the noble spat out.

"Listen to me you ignoble bastard. My name is Zuko, I am the reigning Fire Lord and the most powerful Fire Bender in the world." he said as he began to squeeze harder causing the teen to start to struggle for air. Toph approached from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder, indicating that he had done enough.

"You're lucky Toph is a close personal friend of my family. Or I wouldn't let you leave here alive. Now leave this place, you have shamed your family enough for one night." He said as he threw him towards the balcony. Zuko looked at his uncle and mother and saw their disapproving glares. He just sneered at them and turned to Toph.

"Sorry abou-" he was cut off by Toph shoving him out of the way and forming a stone slab to protect him from a piece of jagged rock that the young teen sent him. Zuko's survival instincts kicked in, years of training and survival took over. He ran towards the stone slab and jumped to grab the top ledge of it. He pushed himself up onto his feet and leaped at the noble and unleashed a torrent of flame that left no room for argument that he was the most powerful.

The noble raised a small rock shield that was quickly melting. Zuko ran towards the shield and punched a hole into the already weak protection and made a grab for his would-be attacker.

"ENOUGH!" Bumi yelled and Zuko stopped.

"Take that idiotic noble to the Dai Li." Bumi ordered and the young man was taken away, kicking and screaming the whole way.

Zuko turned towards the old king and bowed.

"Forgive me King Bumi. I let my anger get the better of me and attacked one of your subjects." he said and Bumi waved it off.

"That is fine Fire Lord Zuko, we need to show that ignorance and insults have no place in my palace. Anyways, he did try to assassinate you so you had all the right to incapacitate him. Now lets continue with this party! Toph if you please." Bumi said as he pointed towards the mess that Zuko and the noble left. She nodded and with a tap of her foot the destruction Zuko wrought was gone.

"Thank you dear." he said as he went to sit at his throne. Zuko looked at Toph and gave her a smirk as he approached her, ignoring the whispering all around him and the gazes that followed.

"Well that was interesting. Sorry about that. But I couldn't help myself, he was annoying you and keeping you away from everyone." He told Toph as he began to speak with her for the first time in 4 years.

"I should be thanking you, he was telling me how his estate had a wonderful view of the sunrise and how we could watch it together. I'm blind. Seriously how can he be so dense?" she said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"So how have you been Sparky? It's been 4 years! Seriously, not nice to cut us all off for that long. I thought we were all friends Zuko." she told him and smiled as she felt him shuffle in place, obviously uncomfortable that she was right.

"I've been better. Lets just say it's been a difficult few years. I had to seal the nation off because off all the revolts and revolutions that happened. I mean we had civil war for a few months before I was able to crush it. People trying to get rid of the royal family, they damn near did too. They got to Dad and Azula and almost killed the rest of us during a meeting. It's all over now though." he told a shocked Toph.

"Sorry to hear that Zuko, but you could have asked us for help. You know we would have come to help you in a heart beat." she said as she placed a dainty hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, probably should have done that. Well it's over now so lets stop talking about the past and lets have fun in the present, later we can think about the future." he told her as he took her hand into his and led her to the dance floor.

Many began to whisper as they danced around, watching the Fire Lord and the Earth Princess dance around was not something someone usually saw. The well-groomed and handsome (if cruel and scarred) young Lord and the beautiful and elegant Princess made quite the powerful pair.

Sitting upon his throne Bumi conversed with Iroh and Ursa as they watched the spectacle and he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
